


All Tied Up

by zayntopsall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Tie Kink, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayntopsall/pseuds/zayntopsall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from this request:</p><p>Liam is in a relationship were Zayn is top. BUT one night Liam is very horny and wanted to spice things a bit. Liam tops and do a lot of very weird things that zayn find very weird but very hot. hehe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Woops. Pure smut. x

He silently watches Zayn get into his senses as he wakes up from his deep slumber.

The Bradford Bad boy struggled to move his hands as they were both tied up into the grills of the intricate design of the headboard. He was shocked to see himself topless and only his boxers were the only thing he was wearing. He noticed that the thing used to clasp his hands were just a simple fabric; a necktie. But it was knotted in a way even Houdini wouldn’t manage to escape.

When Zayn finally grasped the situation he was into, his eyes travelled. It wasn’t his room, but it was the room the boys used to stay at when they had an all nighter’s concerts. Finally, he saw Liam, his boyfriend, smiling at him in the corner of the bed. He groaned at the sight of Liam, his chiseled body arousing him and he was on his boxers as well.

They both knew what was bound to happen but Liam could see a slight hint of confusion in Zayn’s eyes. He knew something was different. This was an unusual situation for Zayn. He didn’t want to be the one all clasped up and controlled by someone, but even though he was feeling weird; he couldn’t help himself but to feel excited, aroused and wanting.

“Li…I don’t know what are you planning but could you get me out of this? I want to attack you already.” Zayn insisted, still trying to get his hands out of the knot.

“Tonight’s going to be different, Z.” Liam softly said as he adjusted himself onto the bed, moving closer to Zayn but there distance just enough not to touch each other. “This time I want to see your helpless face calling out my name.”

Zayn bit his lips. He didn’t have any idea how to respond. It was all clear to him that Liam wants to top him and he wasn’t ready for it. Still, he was feeling so hot already by the words that slurred in his mind. Zayn knew this was all planned; but he didn’t know why all of a sudden Liam wants to do it.

“Why now, and why here?” Zayn stayed in his position, unknowingly getting used at his spot while his hands were still hoisted up to the headboard, but he wasn’t struggling anymore.

“There’s a lot of sexual tension going on between us Zayn. During our concerts, our signing and interviews. I can’t help myself anymore. Everytime I watch you, I just feel…hot and I want you so badly.” Liam was already inches away from Zayn’s face and the lad could feel his hot breath, breathing on him.

“And Louis always touches you. I don’t like that.” Liam’s hand crawled onto the white sheet, stopping as his fingers were an inch away from the part of Zayn between his legs. Zayn looked back at him, almost pleading him to do something with the heat that surrounds them and Liam nodded in response.

“HOLYSHIT – LIAM…” Zayn cried out the moment he felt Liam’s warm lips on the thin fabric of his boxers that divides his boyfriend’s hot kiss on his length.

Liam smiled as he gently planted kisses on Zayn’s erection that was visibly seen on his boxers. He teasingly bit the fabric, moving his face upwards the garter of the boxers and pulling it in one go. Liam pursed his lips by the sight of Zayn’s length, madly inviting him to do something that will drive the Bradford bad boy crazy.

“Such a sight, Z.” Liam huskily breathed, trailing his tongue on Zayn’s cock while his other hand removed his own boxers and stroked himself. For a moment, Zayn could only hear the slurping sounds of Liam doing it in his erection. He wanted to badly touch him but his hands being all tied up restricted his movements.

Before Zayn could even come in his mouth, Liam pulled away, the lad almost letting out a cry by the sudden cold air that enveloped his cock. “Let’s do something different tonight.” And with that, Liam went over to his hands, Zayn almost hoping to let him go but all of a sudden, in one turn of Liam’s hands, Zayn was on his knees, his back facing Liam but his hands were still on the headboard.

“No, Liam. You’re not going to – Shit – “ Zayn was cut off by the sudden heat that aroused him from his spot. He felt Liam’s slicked tongue circling all over his spot, doing the same thing he did on his length. “Ah – so fucking – hot…” Zayn’s body was moving on its own accord, slightly pushing his spot towards Liam’s erotically moving tongue. Liam’s hands held the lad’s arse in place, giving him more access to that twitching spot of him.

“No so good – Never fucking felt this thing – ohgod – deeper, Liam – shit” Zayn couldn’t control the words that were getting out of his mouth, his body was moving madly, all his efforts to find a thing to hold onto, to let out some of his emotions heightened his pleasure even more. The fact that he was helpless, his hands hoisted with a necktie was definitely odd but it made him aroused so much he couldn’t deny it.

Liam pulled away his face again, “Such a good boy you are, Z. Letting me hear that slutty voice of yours.” Liam’s fingers moved gently on his shuddering spot as he slowly rubs it while he planted hard kisses on Zayn’s back. “I want to hear more of that when I’m inside you.”

“AH-!” Zayn moaned by the sensation of Liam’s fingers circling inside him, “How could you be so fucking good at both things – “ His moan getting louder as Liam found the spot that made his whole body squirm in deep pleasure by the way the tip of his fingers rub against his.

“I don’t know either, all I know is I want to know how it feels to be inside you” Liam bit him as he pushed another finger inside him. “Yes – so tight —- you’re sucking me so good- Push it, Zayn. Suck my fingers harder.”

Liam’s dominance over his body wasn’t bad at all. He immediately followed his order and moved his arse onto Liam’s fingers, his toes curling up on each time Liam’s fingers would rub inside him.

“I’m coming already, Li…” Zayn bends his head down, feeling the spasm on his stomach.

“Not until I tell you to.” He heard Liam smile and he almost felt like bursting as he felt Liam’s fingers pull out of his spot and pressed his fingers onto his cock. “You won’t come until I let you.”

Zayn’s body was trembling by the amount of heat he was feeling, he was already on the verge of coming but Liam pressed his fingers harder on the tip of his length disabling him to let out any single piece of release.

“Goddammit – don’t do that –“ Zayn pleaded, his head searching for Liam, but Liam teasingly circled his thumb on Zayn’s length, only adding up to the Bradford bad boy’s struggle. “FUCK – I want to come already –“

“Later Z, I want you to release, all at once.” Liam apologetically kissed him as he softly kissed him on his lips and Zayn could only close his eyes in response. “Now to finish it off…”

Liam didn’t let go of Zayn’s length, his thumb still pressing on his tip and every movement made Zayn almost weak to still hold himself on his knees. He unexpectedly yanked by the feeling of Liam’s cock stroking his behind. “It’s so big Li. I don’t think I can – “

“Of course you can, baby. You’ll have to endure it for a while.” Liam reached the bottled of lube that rested on the corner of the bed. Hastily opening it and poured some on his cock and he started to rub himself off. “This is going to hurt, but it will make you feel so good.”

“Dammit. That’s my line!” Zayn tried to argue but with a slight movement of Zayn’s cock on Liam’s finger, he was weak once again.

“I know. That’s why I’m saying it.” Liam smiled at him, almost enjoying the sight of his boyfriend so helpless it was arousing him even more. With one last stroke, he finally prepared Zayn’s spot as he pulled him closer, letting go of Zayn’s length as both of his fingers grasped his hips.

Without a warning, Liam struggled to push inside him. “Yes – right – just breathe, Zayn.” Liam held his hips tighter, arching his back as he pushed deeper inside him, letting his full cock feel the inside of Zayn entirely.

Zayn’s mouth was left agape, unable to comprehend the words Liam was telling him. There was a sting of pain in each movement Liam was doing inside him but it can never be compared by the amount of pleasure that keeps going and going.

“I’m all in. Your arse is sucking me so good.” Liam’s left hand went back to Zayn’s length, pressing his thumb again on the tip. “I want to make sure we’ll both come.”

“Shut up and move already, Li! I can’t hold it anymore –“ Zayn protested his head buried onto the headboard, unable to see his booyfriend’s playful reaction on his sight. “Just fuck me already.”

“Alright then.” And with that, Liam started to move slowly, he didn’t think twice of pulling out his cock and then pushing it all at once again. He repeated this until Zayn insisted for him to go faster.

“Please Liam! Just – go faster!”

“Yes. You being so helpless is so fucking arousing me.” Liam paced up, pounding Zayn with all his might upto his hilt. The feeling was different for him as well but he was definitely enjoying this one.

“OHYES – good – faster – right there – AH! AHHH!” Zayn tilted his head in every push of Liam, the whole bed was creaking, his hands were still hoisted but he doesn’t care anymore. It was the most unusual yet most pleasurable feeling he ever felt.

“Come on – Zayn, call out my name. Say you want me. I want to hear that helpless voice of yours.”

“Liam, AH. Good – so good. I want you so bad. Please. Just AH. Let me come.” Zayn pleaded him once again, his head turning to his side and he could see how much Liam was into what he was doing.

Liam pounded into him faster, and in each thrust, he pressed his thumb harder onto Zayn’s length. The Bradford bad boy couldn’t control his body from moving anymore. All the sensation from his front and back was building up inside him, he felt like passing out.

“Just – a few more – and I’m coming.” Liam pressed his body onto Zayn’s back, his right hand, holding onto the head board as he pushed harder, “Yeah – yeah – God- So fucking tight – good – come on, suck me harder, Z.”

Zayn moaned in each thrust, it was getting harder in every push and he couldn’t keep up with Liam’s fast pace anymore. He was getting out his breathe but he didn’t want Liam to stop. “FUCK-Ah! So fucking fast – yeah – shitshitshit – there, AH!”

“ZAYN!” Liam released inside him as he let go of Zayn’s length, and his hand grasped his hips tightly, while Zayn almost screamed as he finally emptied himself out.

Zayn could feel Liam’s hands untie the knot and in one final pull, his hands were free.

“Why in the world do you have to tie me up just to be on top?” Zayn asked, sliding inside Liam’s arms as they both lied down to their bed.

“Remember when I wanted to do it before? You just kept on struggling and fighting back. I have to make sure by now.” Liam draped his arms around Zayn, “So what can you say?”

But before Liam could hear his boyfriend’s reply, Zayn was already in a deep slumber.


End file.
